dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/an intermezzo
'Pre-WT list' 'Pre-WT 14 Completed Things-to-do:' *Completed farming all the medals for 1 set (2 cards) to make 20/20 LR Androids. *Completed farming all the medals for all the cards pulled from 150M DLs, and the Double Dokkan (Rosé & Blue) Gachas. *Completed Z-Awakening and Dokkan Awakening most of these new cards, and some of the duplicates. *Completed farming all the Hercule Badges and Metal Fruits that I need from the Dragon Ball GT: Black Star Saga, and the Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga. for Kais, etc. (but not for ToE Super Baby). *Completed farming all the Incredible Jewels from Quests needed to trade for items/cards at Baba Shop. *Completed farming all the medals from Blazing Blue Fusion and Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror. *Dokkan Awakened 1x 10/20 LR Androids. *Opened 4 Roadblocks for several TUR and UR Super & Extreme cards. *Farmed medals for ToE Super Baby 1 (?) from Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga (short of Baby GT). *Completed farming 1-3 sets of additional medals from all the current Dokkan events. **These are the stockpile for the future. *Completed farming Hercule Badges and exchanging for Baby GT awakening medals. **The medals are for ToE Super Baby 1 (?). *Completed farming 8 IA Majin Buu (Good) cards to max SA level of 2/10 SBI Buu (Super). *Completed 1 Special Missions: Clear Pan's Secret Adventure 30 times. *Activated 100% of an AGL character's Hidden Potential. *Activated 100% of an INT character's Hidden Potential. *Maxed SA level of SBI Buu (Super) to 10/10. *Completed farming 4 IA Majin Buu (Good) from Pure Destruction and Carnage for MD Buu (Super). *Completed unlocking the last 2 Roadblocks (top-right and bottom-left) for FT SS Goku (Angel). *Dokkan Awakened 10/10 GB Goku (alas! I have another chance to use this card again; No Dupes). 'Pre-WT 14 Work-in-progress:' *Replenish stock of support items from The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep. *Further familiarize the strengths and weaknesses of some of the new cards obtained from 150M DL and Dual Dokkan gashas -- especially the cards that link (very) well. 'Post-WT 14 Work-in-progress:' *Complete Pan's Secret Adventure 35 times. *Complete Pan's Secret Adventure 40 times. *Activate 3,000 nodes in Hidden Potential. *Activate 100% of an TEQ character's Hidden Potential. *Activate 100% of an STR character's Hidden Potential. *Activate 100% of an PHY character's Hidden Potential. *Farm for, or stock up on Gregory medals **pre Dokkan Events Marathon = 970++; current = low, but slowly increasing. *Farm for, or stock up on Mr. Popo medals **pre Dokkan Events Marathon = 500++; current = low, but slowly increasing. *Farm for, or stock up on Master Roshi medals **pre Dokkan Events Marathon = 400+; current = low, but slowly increasing. *Farm for, or stock up on Grandpa Gohan medals **pre Dokkan Events Marathon = 400+; current = low, but slowly increasing. *Use the stockpiled TEQ Piccolo cards to max the SA level of the INT Piccolo card won from WT 14. **Clean up for empty slots in the deck. 'Other work-in-progress things:' *Defeat 1000 Cell Jr.. < I have left this last mission incomplete maybe for 6-8 months now. *Need 1x more UH Androids #17 & #18 cards from Friend Summon for my 9/10 AD Androids #17 & #18 card. **Once AD Androids #17 & #18 reaches 10/10, I can Dokkan it to IC Androids #17 & #18, ***then, Dokkan IC Androids #17 & #18 to LE Androids #17 & #18, ****then, train the 2x Dokkaned 10/20, to have my 20/20 LR Androids. *Need 1x more FLB SS Goku cards from the Transcended Warrior event to open the last Roadblock (bottom-left) for LR Goku. *Farm for Fruits A and maybe Fruits B from The Tree of Might. *'for Extreme Cards:' **Farming for Android #13 cards from Area 14. ***to max the SA level of 4/10 MA Android #13. **Raise SA level of 3/10 DKO Dabura to 6/10. **Max SA level of 6/10 CW Majin Buu (Piccolo). **Max SA level of 6/10 CI Cooler. **Raise SA level of 5/10 FC Android #18 to 6/10. **Raise SA level of 5/10 GME Boujack to 6/10. **Raise SA level of 4/10 TNT Frieza (2nd Form) to 6/10. **Raise SA level of 2/10 AoD Syn Shenron to 6/10. **Raise SA level of 5/10 VB Nappa to 6/10. *'for Super Cards:' **too many cards to work on to list here. *Farm medals from The Strongest Rivals for Dupes of CI Cooler,. Farm and stock up on medals for OF Cooler (Final Form). *Farm Battle of Gods awakening medals from Battle of Gods and/or HEP: Evil Powers Strike Back, for 4 Dupes WHFO SS Goku, to unlock 4 Roadblocks for SoG SSG Goku. *Curb itchiness of using daily Hidden Potential orbs on too many cards. Focus on completing the mission rewards first. *Reach Rank Level 450. *Farm for 1000 tp cards. Note to Self: Do not update this entry once WT 14 commences, and after WT 14. ---- Sources: Gasha page; Respective Cards' pages; Events' pages; Baba's Treasures page Category:Blog posts